Clever Little Clover
by kryptoniteuzumaki
Summary: OrihimeXGrimmjowXHollow Ichigo
1. Hurt Me

"Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled as loud as he could as he began to run towards the familiar spiritual pressure.

After about two minutes of hard running, Grimmjow finally appeared before the back of Ichigo Kurosaki. "I finally found you, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow said with a slight grow.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid to face me?" Grimmjow said with a smile spreading ever so slightly across his face.

"I am afraid that you have me mistaken for someone else…"

"Don't lie to me Kurosaki! You're just afraid that I'll kick yer ass again!" Grimmjow said with amusement apparent in his voice.

"Oh, but I don't mind you at all, in fact, you're hardly a threat to someone like me."

"What did you just say to me, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said with his anger growing to amazing lengths.

"You heard what I said, so why would you want me to repeat myself?"

Grimmjow had finally heard enough. He grabbed what he thought was Ichigo's shoulder and turned him around, only to see **those eyes**.

_Those eyes._ Grimmjow thought to himself._ Those eyes of sheer black and sleek gold. Wait, there's something different about them this time. They don't harbor the kind soul of Kurosaki behind them like they usually do._

"I can see that you are confused." Hollow Ichigo tilted his head to the side and a smile that much resembled Grimmjow's usual grin appeared. "You're that cat like arrancar that the king wanted so badly to defeat in battle."

"So you're not Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked with confusion apparent on his face.

"No, I am afraid not."

"Where the fuck is he then?" Grimmjow said.

"In the inner world." Hollow Ichigo said with a smile.

Grimmjow's grip on Hollow Ichigo's shoulder loosened up until he finally let go. With a slight sigh Grimmjow jumped up in the air and began to hop onto one building after another until Hollow Ichigo could no longer see him anymore.

_Now to find his beautiful __**princess**__ and make her my queen._ Hollow Ichigo licked his lips at the thought of making **her **his.

===Back to Grimmjow===

_Now I don't know what to do, fighting Kurosaki was my whole reason for coming here_ Grimmjow thought as he jumped over another building.

_Is there even anything to do around here?_ He jumped again and landed on another building and sat down and started to watch the people go about their daily lives in Karakura Town.

_How boring_ He thought _if this is the average life of a mortal then I don't want to be mortal ever again _He let a small sigh and ran his hand through his mess of blue hair_ not like I would ever have a reason to want to be a mortal anyway._

Suddenly a very strange hair color caught his attention. It was the hair color of a certain girl with sunset orange hair and gray stormy eyes.

_Pay the human girl a visit?_ He asked himself as he thought about the times in hueco mundo. "Sounds like fun." He said with a smile as he got up and then leaped off of the building that he was perched on.

_Hhhhmmmmm I wonder if I still have some bean paste at home_ Orihime thought to herself as she turned a street corner that lead to her apartment. Suddenly she ran into something very hard and firm and almost fell backwards until something grabbed her hips and pulled her towards it.

"You're hair has gotten much longer since the last time that I saw you."

Orihime's eyes widened as her eyes traveled up slowly. Her eyes paused on the chest of her captor as she starred intensely at the scar left from the Getsuga Tensho, wielded by the man that she loved.

Grimmjow saw her starring at the scar and smiled and placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed her head towards the scar roughly.

Orihime instinctively closed her eyes.

"Grimmjow sama…" Orihime said quietly.

"You remembered my name?" Grimmjow said slightly shocked.

_How could I forget those evil eyes of yours_ She thought.

"Of course I remember your name, Grimmjow sama." She said as she pushed his chest to try and look up at him.

Grimmjow loosened his grip on the back of her head and allowed her to look up at him.

Orihime looked up at him and smiled.

"Why are you smiling at me?" He asked and started to smile back but not a gentle smile like hers, oh no this smile was evil and mischievous.

Her smile quickly fell and fear became apparent in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said still smiling that wicked smile of his as he moved some of her hair off of her face.

"You're not?" She asked quite confused.

"Oh no, not at all," He said as he picked up some of her long flowing sunset colored hair and watched it as it slid off of his coarse finger tips. "that is unless you want me to." He said as he gripped the very end of her hair that he was holding and yanked it very slightly.

Her eyes widened as she watched him.

"You promise you won't hurt me?"

"I promise I won't unless you ask me to." He said staring at her with wild blue eyes.

She looked down and he watched as her eyes darted back and forth very quickly _She's thinking now is she? Clever little clover_ He thought to himself.

"Well since you promised that you won't hurt me," He watched as one of her eye brows raised "unless I ask you to, umm would you like to come up to my apartment with me?"

"Sure, why not." He said with a smile.

She quickly smiled and grabbed onto one of his big muscular hands and began to lead him to her apartment.

===Orihime's Apartment===

Grimmjow watched as she led him up the stairs and to the door of her apartment.

She opened the door and invited him in and watched as he looked around the room in slight amazement.

"Have you not ever been in an apartment before, Grimmjow sama?" She asked as she locked the door behind him and went to the kitchen to search for something to drink.

"No, no I haven't. I've only been inside Hueco Mundo, building wise." He said as he looked around and placed himself in a chair.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but what brings you here to the world of the living?"

"A fight." Grimmjow said studying her as she bent over looking for something in the refrigerator.

"A fight?" She said as she continued to look for something to drink. "With who?"

_What a nice ass _He thought and began to talk "Nice as-." "I mean Kurosaki."He said a bit panicked.

At the mention of her love's name she dropped the glass of milk she had just finished pouring causing Grimmjow to jump.

She quickly began to clean it up and didn't notice that Grimmjow had gotten up from the chair and started to walk over to where she was crouched down cleaning.

He stood there looking down at her and watched her clean _A bit clumsy _He thought as he watched her wipe it up.

Orihime all of a sudden lost her balance and fell sideways and grabbed onto the nearest thing in her reach and clenched her eyes shut.

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and he looked down at her.

Orihime started to open her eyes.

There she was in her apartment on her knees holding onto the sexta espada's legs with her face in his private area.

Her face grew very, very red and she pulled away very fast and fell on her but.

"I'm so sorry!" She said panicking. "I didn't mea- I hadn't realized that you had gotten u- I'm so sorry Grimmjow sama!"

Grimmjow, whose eyes were still quite wide, moved his eyes down on her and began to stare.

Orihime still panicking over the incident looked up at his face and realized a slight red shade across his face.

_Is- is he….. BLUSHING?_ She thought as she began to look at his eyes.

_Why are his eyes so wide? What is it that he's staring at?_ She quickly tried to locate what he was staring at. Her eyes grew wide._ IS HE STARING AT SOMETHING ON ME?_ She looked down and quickly realized that he was staring at her lower half.

When she fell back on her but she started panicking before she fixed her skirt which had come up.

Grimmjow continued to stare and Orihime finally looked down and her face became intensely red.

"PERVERT!" Orihime screamed causing Grimmjow to start to panic.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU HAD YOUR SKIRT UP!" Grimmjow yelled.

Orihime blushed and then said "Well you didn't have to look."

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched and he said "I may be a hollow, but I am still very much a man."

She blushed and then got up and fixed her skirt.

He watched and once she finished he returned to his seat.

She then walked out of the room and into the laundry room and carried the laundry from the dryer into the living room where Grimmjow was sitting and began to fold them.

_Still very much a man_ She thought.

"What're you doing?" Grimmjow asked as he watched her fold the clothing.

"I'm folding clothes silly."

He then reached into the pile of laundry and picked up something that was wadded up. He began to try to untangle the garment, but was having no luck.

"What the hell? You call this skimpy little thing clothing?" He asked holding the garment up.

Orihime shuddered and blushed deeply and quickly grabbed it away from him.

"Don't touch those please." She said blushing deep red.

"What was that?" He asked with great confusion apparent on his face.

"It was nothing!" Orihime said starting to panic.

"Woman, tell me what that thing was."

"IT WAS A THONG!" She shouted and began to blush even more.

"It looks like that thing you had on, you know the orange one with the big K on it?"

Orihime looked away "Let's talk about something else please, Grimmjow sama."

"Very well, woman." Grimmjow said as he began to lean back in the chair.

"Orihim- My name is Orihime."Orihime said beginning to blush again.

"Or-ih-ime. It's sounds so girly."

She laughed and Grimmjow sat up and watched her as she began to fold clothes again.

"So, why do you want to fight Kurosaki kun so badly?"

"Why do you ask?" Grimmjow said as one of his eyebrows began to raise in curiosity as to why she would ask such a question.

"I don't really know. I have always been curious about that."

"I take it that you have some sort of human affection towards Kurosaki."

Orihime dropped the towel that she was folding and looked at him and said with a sigh "I do have a lot of feelings for Kurosaki kun but I don't think that he will ever return them."

"Why? Because of that chick with the black hair?"

"Kurosaki kun does have a lot of feelings for Kuchiki san, I can tell." Orihime said as she looked down and began to pick up the towel that she had dropped.

"Why? She's not that pretty or strong for that matter, but then again you're not too strong either." Grimmjow said as he looked down at her. "Not that it's a bad thing in your case because you are only human, she's a soul reaper and she should be a lot stronger than what she is now."

"Please don't talk about Kuchiki san like that, Grimmjow, she is beautiful and strong willed and…. and everything that I am not."

"Pppsssshh okay, Hime, but, she is nowhere near as beautiful as you are."

"I am no-Hime?" Orihime said looking up at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"Yes, Hime, that is your name."Grimmjow said looking down at her.

_So he has given me a nickname, maybe I can think of one for him… hhhmmmmm now let's think ummm Grimm? Oh no that sounds too much like the Grimm Reaper hhhm_

Grimmjow watched growing quite amused at how she looks when she is deep in thought.

_She sure had grown quite a lot since I had last seen her_ Grimmjow thought as he began to look up and down her body. _IS KUROSAKI BLIND LEAVING THIS FOR THAT STICK FIGURE?_

"Grimmjow sama? Why do you look mad?"

Grimmjow jumped at the mention of his name and looked at her. "What now?"

"It's just that you look mad, is something bothering you?" Orihime asked with concern growing apparent.

"Oh, no." Grimmjow said staring at her.

"I'm hungry." Orihime said as she got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Grimmjow got up and followed Orihime into the kitchen and watched as she began to prepare a meal.

"What're you going to eat?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ice cream." Orihime said as she began to eat the ice cream.

"Can I have a taste?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sure let me get-"Orihime trailed off when Grimmjow grabbed her arm and turned her towards him "some more."

Orihime looked up at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"You don't need to get anything." Grimmjow said as he put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

"But, I thought you wanted to-" Orihime was cut off by her own gasp. While she had been talking Grimmjow had leaned down and licked her bottom lip.

Grimmjow put his hands on both of her cheeks and leaned closer and kissed her deeply.

Orihime's eyes grew very wide and watched Grimmjow as he pulled away and released her cheeks _No please don't stop _Orihime thought as she looked up at Grimmjow with great confusion apparent on her face. _Wait why did I want him to continue?_

"Grimmjow sama?" Orihime asked.

"Hmmm?" Grimmjow purred as he licked his lips.

Orihime blushed deep red and said "Wh-what was that for?"

"Because I felt like it, Hime." Grimmjow said and began to wrap his arms around her waist.

Orihime laid her head on Grimmjow's chest. _Is this what it feels like? To be held by a man. Grimmjow sama is so much like Kurosaki kun in so many ways but he's not Kurosaki._

Grimmjow relaxed and began to listen to the soft heart beat that was Orihime's. _She's so beautiful _Grimmjow thought as he began to pick her up and set her on the kitchen counter.

Orihime's wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's neck as he began to kiss her neck. She felt a shiver go down her spine and something inside her set a fire.

Grimmjow left a trail of kisses down her neck and began to unbutton her top. Orihime's eyes widened as he continued to place kisses lower and lower until she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head up for a kiss.

She felt her face heat up even more when he deepened the kiss and even more so when he placed his hands on her thighs and began to move them up under her skirt.

The fire within her spread and with that she started to feel rather daring, so daring that she started to wonder how to work his nerves the way he was working hers.

Grimmjow felt her smile _What is she up to?_ He wondered as he began to deepen the kiss even more.

Orihime smiled inwardly when he deepened the kiss and grabbed on to his wild blue hair and began to pull on it.

With that Grimmjow pulled away placing his forehead on her shoulder panting like he had just ran a marathon. _You're making this so hard on me, but I guess that you planned that seeing as how roughly you just handled my hair, you clever little clover._

"Grimmjow sama?"

Grimmjow looked up into her eyes at the sound of his name and raised an eyebrow to tell her to go on with her question.

Orihime smiled and placed her hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder and pulled him closer so that her mouth was right beside his ear. She listened to him pant like a wild animal and smiled and said in a very low voice "I **want** you….. to hurt me Grimmjow sama." And with those words she let go of his shoulder and leaned back against the cabinet and gave him sensual smile.

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide as he stared at her and then began to smile that wicked smile of his.

He then grabbed her shoulders rather roughly. "Are you sure about that, Hime? I don't want to hurt you." He said with a big smile.

"Oh believe me I'm sure about what I am saying. I just hope that you can deliver what you are promising."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll deliver that and much more."

With that Grimmjow picked Orihime up off of the counter and started to carry her to the couch.

*SLAM*

Orihime's apartment door slammed open right as Grimmjow sat her down.


	2. Touch Me

"What the hell?" Grimmjow yelled facing the door to great the intruder.

**He** walked through the door and had his head tilted in a downward position so that the orange locks would fall over **those eyes**.

"Kurosaki kun." Orihime said a bit shaken up from all of the noise.

"What're you doing to **my** girl?"

"Oh, you know the usual. A little of thissss, a little of thatttt, and something else too." Grimmjow said with a smile spreading across his face.

**He** kept his head down and pushed the door shut behind him and began to approach Grimmjow.

"Please don't fight!" Orihime yelled as she jumped between them and grabbed onto Ichigo's shirt.

"What were you going to do with him, Princess?" **He** asked as he grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Kurosaki kun, you-you're hurting me." Orihime squeaked out.

Hearing her plea **he** loosened up and just as she was about to relax **he** put his hand on the back of her head and slammed their lips together.

Grimmjow had seen enough. He walked to **him** and pulled Orihime away and yelled "She's mine back the hell off!"

"No! The Princess is mine!" Hollow Ichigo said as he raised his head up to reveal sheer black and sleek gold eyes.

"Kurosaki kun?"

"Sorry sweet heart but the king is not here right now, and it's time for me to collect my pay for working my ass off for him."

"Pay?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, pay, princess."

"And what could that loser possibly give you?" Grimmjow asked holding Orihime very close to him.

Hollow Ichigo smiled and pointed at Orihime and said "Her. She's all that I want in return for my hard work."

"Me?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, I want you, princess."

Grimmjow let go of Orihime and watched as Hollow Ichigo approached her.

"In what way?" She asked as she backed into something firm which was the chest of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow then leaned down and licked Orihime's cheek while staring Hollow Ichigo right in the eye.

"Are you challenging me, Blue Man?" Hollow Ichigo questioned as he raised an eye brow.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Hollow Ichigo then raised an eyebrow and said "You do not want to do that."

Grimmjow gave him that psychotic grin of his.

"Oh, but I do."

Orihime stood there looking more and more puzzled by the second.

Grimmjow then turned his wild eyes away from Hichigo and sat down on the couch pulling Orihime with him, placing her firmly in his lap.

Orihime sat down in his lap without protest and then looked up at Hichigo as he approached with that devilish grin of his.

Hichigo looked down at Grimmjow and then turned his eyes to Orihime who was watching Grimmjow's hands stroke up and down her thighs.

"So, you want us to try and ride the same bike, Blue Man?"

"I'll try my best not to hog the seat, if you catch my drift."

Hichigo put one of his knees on one side of Orihime and gave her his wild grin.

Orihime's eyes then widened as she looked back at Grimmjow and then in front of her at Hichigo _Are they? No there's no way.. but this posi- they're both grinning at each other like- OH GOD_

Hichigo then place his other knee on the other side of Orihime looking down at her with his yellow eyes and his devilish grin still plastered on his face.

_Oh god, here I am sitting in Grimmjow's lap and being straddled by Kuro- Hichigo_ Orihime's eyes were searching frantically for a way to talk them out of it, but none came to mind.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Hichigo and then leaned down and licked Orihime's neck causing the young female to jump.

"Very well, Blue Man, I accept your challenge." Hichigo said as he place a kiss on the opposite side of Orihime's neck and began to run his hands down Orihime's front.

Grimmjow reached his strong hands around Orihime's front and started to lift her skirt and with just one slight pull of his muscular hands the small frilly garment was gone and tossed aside.

Orihime didn't even have time to react before a pair of hot lips were planted on hers and white hands went to work on the buttons of her school uniform.

Her eyes grew wide at the sound of buttons popping and skidding across the floor.

She couldn't help but blush at the feeling of Grimmjow's hands caressing her thighs stroking up higher and higher with each second that passed.

It wasn't long before her attention was brought back to Hichigo who was running his hands up and over her large bra covered mounds and back down her lovely curves.

Orihime let out a heated moan when Grimmjow licked from her neck up behind her ear.

She watched as her school uniform blouse was pushed off of her shoulders by a pair of white hands.

She closed her eyes tightly as a hand ventured its way into her panties and began to rub her slick entrance.

Grimmjow's smile grew even wider at the sound of Orihime's heated moans.

Her moans grew even louder as Hichigo added one of his fingers.

Golden eyes met blue eyes for a long intense stare.

The moans grew louder and louder as their eyes stayed locked and anger growing apparent with how rough and fast they were getting with Orihime.

She soon climaxed and it seemed to do a good job at snapping them both back into reality as they both looked down at her and removed their fingers.

Anger flared once again as Grimmjow's eyes met Hichigo's.

Hichigo looked away as got up off of Orihime and untied his ubi.

Grimmjow picked Orihime up and sat her on the cushion beside him and got up.

He gave Orihime his evil grin as he removed his black and white jacket.

Orihime sat wide eyed watching the both of them undress and grin at her like wild men _Oh god, if only there were two of me _


End file.
